The Sky's Dying Will
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A Collection of one shots and poems and drabbles and more written for the Anime and Manga Mega Prompt Challenge. Warnings: Different fandoms, ratings, styles, pairings and more.
1. Haruhi First Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I do not have any rights to Ouran High School Host Club and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Ouran High School Host Club Mega Prompts Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Nonnet Poem**

**Haruhi First Thoughts**

The large smiles on their faces are fake,

There is no smile in their eyes,

Etiquette cripples their growth,

Falseness is really strong,

Expectations and

Money weights down,

True happiness,

Always,

Gone

**End of Prompt.**


	2. Tsuna's Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to Home Tutor Hitman Reborn and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Sesnita Poem**

**Tsuna's Reflections**

# Stanza 1

I thought I was dreaming when I first met Reborn

I thought that it was all lies about the Mafia

I thought it was a joke, I could never become a Boss

I thought he was joking when he threatened me with Bullets

I thought it was all make believe when he told me about Dying Will

But that all changed when I met my Famiglia

# Stanza 2

As I grew so did my Famiglia

My fear grew of Reborn

I lost my clothes the first time I went into Dying Will

I still dislike the Mafia

I hate my tutors Bullets

I still do not want to be the Boss

# Stanza 3

I do not want to be the Boss

But my mind is slowly changing thanks to my Famiglia

I have learnt to dodge the Bullets

I have developed a healthy respect for Reborn

I now see the darker side of the Mafia

I will protect my dear ones with my Dying Will

# Stanza 4

As time goes on I wonder about Dying Will

I wonder if I really could be a Boss

I my dislike grows to hatred for the Mafia

Love grows each day for my Famiglia

I am developing a phobia of Reborn

I no longer need Leon's Bullets

# Stanza 5

My pills replace the Bullets

It is easier for me to enter Dying Will

My fear lessens slowly for Reborn

I realise I am slowly become a Boss

I will protect my Famiglia

Even from the darkest areas of the Mafia

# Stanza 6

I will destroy the Mafia

Even if I am faced with flames and Bullets

I will protect my Famiglia

I will fight with my Dying Will

I am almost a Boss

All thanks to Reborn

# Envoi

I will destroy the Mafia with my Dying Will

I no longer need Leon's Bullets as I have grown into a true Boss

I have the strength to protect my Famiglia thanks to Reborn.

**End of Prompt.**


	3. Naruto - New Siblings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Naruto and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Written For The: Anime and Manga Writing Mega-Prompt Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and the If You Dare Continued Challenge, Create-A-Potion Challenge, the Monopoly Game Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a one shot over 2,000 words, Write about someone who fears their powers (Elsa), Patch of Ground, Write about a character who feels trapped and can't escape a situation, Vanishing Cabinet, Must be in third POV.**

**New Siblings**

Tears poured down his face as Naruto stared out at the river from his spot on the pier. His small body shook through no sound came out of his mouth, he knew better than to make any sound. He had learnt his lesson from his so called Land Lord the last time he had made a sound above one that a mouse would make.

As the warm summer sun slowly grew lower in the sky Naruto dropped down onto the wooden pier and curled up into a tight ball. Bathed in soft orange from the setting sun Naruto never made a sound or moved to celebrate that he was now his favourite colour. Lost in his depressing thoughts Naruto never noticed a pair of emerald green eyes watching him or the owner of them slowly getting closer to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked suddenly causing Naruto's head to snap towards the owner of the voice. "You look like you could use a shoulder to lean on."

Shocked that someone had taken the time to talk nicely to him Naruto stared at the person who had spoken. It was obvious to Naruto that this man had just arrived in the village for he had not seen just a combination of shoulder length black hair that rivalled Sasukes and bright emerald green eyes that reminded Naruto of the fresh grass in the spring just after it rained.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked bluntly causing the kind looking man to let out a laugh that reminded Naruto of the wind chimes he saw hung at the Ramn stand in summer.

"My name is Potter Harry, I have just moved here," the man, Harry, said softly as he knelt on the patch of ground next to Naruto. "I was just walking around, exploring this amazing village, when I spotted you down here looking scared...and maybe feeling a bit trapped?"

As Naruto listened to Harry a strange feeling welled up inside of him. Unlike all of the other villagers, besides a selected few people, he did not feel the same malicious intent from this man. The only feeling Naruto felt was that he could trust the man.

"I...I just became a ninja and tomorrow I get to graduate with the rest of my class. I have just finished celebrating with my Sensei," Naruto said softly, the images of what had happened just hours before flashed through his mind. "I...I found out about a big secret that everyone has been keeping from me...I understand that those very few people who are close to me just wanted to protect me but now...now I feel sort of trapped and I cannot find a way out of this situation and...and now that I know the truth and why they hated me for all these years."

Harry let out a heavy sigh and slowly changed his position so he was now sitting next to Naruto. "Where I went to school we had this Vanishing Cabinet. If you want I could see if I can find something similar for you to shove people into?"

"Thank you but I better not, I am meant to protect the people of this village," Naruto replied with a laugh as he allowed his mask to drop. "I am just scared, I feel like if I use my skills from now on that I-"

"You are scared of your own power," Harry simply stated as he gave Naruto a pointed look before sighing and opening up his arms.

Naruto blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side slightly as he tried to understand the nice man's actions. Harry, seeing that he would get nowhere without explaining what he was up to, apparently Naruto somehow did not know the universal action used to offer someone a hug, before they went any farther.

"Come here kid, it looks like you could use a hug from big brother Harry," Harry said softly as he gave a now shocked Naruto a kind gentle look.

Harry waited for a few seconds as Naruto looked him over a few times before making up his mind and quickly inching over towards the other male. As soon as Naruto found himself sitting next to Harry a warm feeling of safety and brotherly love washed over him. It was like nothing that he had ever felt before. A large goofy smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and carefully lent his head against Harry's shoulder at the brand new feelings that he felt all thanks to a simple hug from a kind stranger, who was quickly becoming a family member in Naruto's eyes.

Harry smiled as he looked down at Naruto. "Your power is you, you do not have to fear it or not use it. It takes real strength to face what you fear and still go ahead with you."

"T-The old man said something like that before," Naruto said as a small spark of emotion appeared in his eyes. "He said that people fear and hate things that they do not understand or it is different."

"Your old man sounds very smart, he is correct," Harry answered as a dark expression crossed his face allowing Naruto to know that he spoke from experience and understood Naruto's pain more than anyone else the new Ninja had ever met. "When people fear or do not understand something they start to hate it, than they pass their views onto others and it grows until it turns more violent."

"Is there any way to stop this from happening or break it when it is already in process?" Naruto asked as he unconsciously rubbed his arm in memory of the various attacks that he had been victim of. "And...and is there any chance of making sure that it does not happen again?"

"The only way that this vicious cycle can be broken is if someone decides to make a stand and do something about it," Harry answered honestly as he gently squeezed Naruto comfortingly. "Educate, teach, show everyone that they have nothing to fear. Show them proof, show them by example. People cannot fear the unknown when it is no longer the unknown but the known."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and wiggled himself slightly so he was even closer to Harry. "But what if everyone is afraid of me? What if I cannot do as you say because I am what they fear?"

"Then you will need to find someone else to take up the role besides you," Harry answered, his mind whirled as he tried to think up of ways to help the adorable ninja he was currently hugging. "Sometimes it takes more than just one person to break the chain."

"Then can you...can you be my big brother and help me out?" Naruto asked softly, Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his body tense in surprise at Naruto's sudden and unexpected question. "I..do not want to be alone anymore, being alone hurts, a lot. I do not have a family...everyone hates me and I have to wear this stupid mask that means I have to act dumb and loud...I would of thought that someone in the village would of realized that is a reason why I was allowed to enter the Academy two years early for...I could of graduated and been a ninja for over two years now already but-"

"But you could not because of those close minded fools, you just kept quiet and hoped that people would finally wake up and smell the roses," Harry said softly, carefully, as if Naruto might pull away, he placed a soft kiss on top of Naruto's head. "But you do not have to worry anymore little brother, your big brother will make sure that you are safe and that you do not have to fear your powers or yourself."

"Y-You really mean it?" Naruto asked in shock as he slowly turned his head to stare at Harry. "Y-You are not going to turn your back on me or ignore me or hate me when you find out what I am?"

"Of course not, little brother," Harry said with a soft smile which only grew at the happy blush that appeared on Naruto's face at being called 'little brother'. "I understand about how hard it is to be different, I guess that it is part of the reason why I moved here for really."

"B-But are you not shocked that things are moving so fast?" Naruto questioned, hope shone brightly in his eyes. "I am not pushing all of this on you? You did mention that you have just moved to the village and-"

"And everything is fine, I want to be your big brother and those who try to prevent me from being so should just mind their own business," Harry said honestly with a small laugh. "Those who glare and hate you should learn several lessons from you little brother. You are a far better person than any of them."

"Thank you...big brother, no one has ever said anything like that before to me," Naruto said with a blush forming on his face. "Do...if you are really sure about being my brother...would you like to have some ramen with me? If you want I can even introduce you to the old man and Iruka-sensei, they are both super important to me, just like you!"

"I would like that Naruto, I do not know a lot of people as I have just moved here," Harry answered as he removed his arms from around Naruto only to notice the disappointed expression on his new little brother's face. "How about you introduce me to Iruka-sensei and this old man first? That way we can ask them if either of them would like to join us."

Naruto stood up and shot Harry a large happy smile which reached his eyes for the first time in many years. "Yeah! That would be awesome! And we would miss the rush at Ichiraku around this time of day."

"So we are going to Ichiraku huh?" Harry asked as he too stood up and dusted himself off. "I saw that small ramen restaurant on my way here. I have never tried any ramen before but the smells coming from that place was amazing. I cannot wait to try this ramen, what sort of ramen do you suggest for a first timer, Naruto?"

Naruto let out a thoughtful hum. "Well, my favourite is the miso ramen, you might enjoy that ramen too but maybe you should wait and see what is on the menu? I normally always have the same but all of Ichiraku's ramen dishes are amazing!"

"Thank you, I think I will," Harry said kindly, his eyes catching Naruto's small step towards him, having been in a similar situation to Naruto he knew what the young ninja wanted. "It sounds like this is going to be an amazing meal with my new little brother."

Without thinking Naruto reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and began pulling him along the riverbank. His bright blue eyes sparkled happily as he heard his big brother's laugh that warmed his heart and chased away the darkness that had once been forming inside of it. Hope bubbled inside of him, hope that his big brother wanted to stay his big brother, hope that those who hated him would let him, hope that he would never feel that painful feeling of loneliness ever again.

"You know what Naruto?" Harry said with a large smile on his face as he used his well earned speed and stamina from the war to keep up with his little brother.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and kept on running, he knew the way to Ichiraku with his eyes shut. "What?"

"I knew I was going to like living in this village, but then I met you and I changed my mind," Harry said as his smile grew. "With you as my new little brother I think that I am going to adore living in this village!"

**End of Prompt.**


	4. 12 Prince - Blabber Mouth GMs

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince, I do not have any rights to 1/2 Prince and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic that explores bullying.**

**Blabber Mouth GM**

Emotional pain swallowed Xiao Lan as she sat under the a tree curled up in a tight ball. Her heart pounded against her chest as tears ran down her eyes. With watery eyes hidden slightly by her long hair Xiao Lan silently watched the passing groups of player. Each comment they made and each snide or disbelieving look that they shot her felt as if an arrow had been shot through her heart.

'Why did that blabber mouth of a GM have to go and tell everyone about my request to play as a male character for?' Xiao Lan thought with a sigh as she shifted her obviously female body slightly. 'At least I look totally different in this body compared to how I look in real life.'

Not wanting to watch the dirty looks or hear the gossip floating around about her Xiao Lan slowly stood up. Her mind whirled with a million different places that she could go to train and be alone, her heat ached in emotional pain at the thought of how she had proven her brother correct in a sick sort of sense.

'If I thought that the bullying would stop if I stopped playing this game I would' Xiao Lan thought as she dusted herself off. 'At this rate I will have to prove my brother wrong if I want to continue playing this game. No one would be willing to team up with a person like me.'

Xiao Lan's dislike for a certain blabber mouth GM grew as her eyes widened in shock as a player paused in front of her with a cruel smirk. As Xiao Lan watched the player lean down and pick up a small stone their eyes connected causing a sudden realisation to hit Xiao Lan.

'That is it, I hate this game, I hate it. This game is filled with nothing but bullies' Xiao Lan whimpered as she closed her eyes as tears began to pour down her face, she was not at a high enough level to even begin to match the other player which meant she was not fast enough to dodge the stone.

Xiao Lan's heart skipped a beat as the sound of the stone being thrown came to her ears. The laughter that came with it brought even more tears out. Not wanting to see any more cruel faces Xiao Lan kept her eyes shut tightly and awaited the impact of the stone, she had a strong feeling that after this one hit her there would be more to follow.

Only as seconds passed nothing hit her body.

Biting her lip nervously Xiao Lan slowly opened her eyes only to let out a surprised gasp at what she saw. Standing in front of her with their arm stretched out to stop the stone from hitting her was an extremely handsome player.

'A bard and demon?' Xiao Lan thought in shock as she stared at the angry looking expression on the new players face.

"How dare you," the strange brad growled out angrily causing the bullying players to whimper in fear. "How would you like it if I decided to bully you and make your lives a living hell?"

**End of Prompt.**


	5. Eyeshield21 - Lovers Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, I do not have any rights to Eyeshield 21 and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge, the If You Dare Challenge, The As Much As You Can Challenge, The One Million Words Competition and the Fanfiction High School Never Ends Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write something that includes a Homosexual pairing (I pick Shin/Sena), Footwall, Write a M-rated fic.**

**Lover's Arms**

Happiness and safety filled Sena's heart as he buried himself in Shin's well muscled chest. Silk red blankets pooled around them blocking their naked bodies lower half from view. A small purr came out of Sena's lips as Shin's larger hand ran though Sena's soft brown hair in a loving manner.

"Shin," Sena all but purred out as his lover's other hand rubbed his back making the tense muscles from yesterday's game ease. "W-What about you?"

"I am happy and relaxed, you are in my arms," Shin's deep strong voice came into Sena's ears making Sena shiver in delight.

Unable to help himself Sena let out a happy sigh and did his best to become one with Shin. A happy smile covered his face while unconditional love for Shin sparkled in his eyes. Shin let out a soft hum of happiness and allowed himself to finally relax as his two most important things stood proudly in his life, American Football and his beloved boyfriend Sena.

"Did you know that I tried to explain to a teacher why I was always at school super early and late for that they stood still, frozen in place staring at me for five whole minutes before snapping out of it?" Sena said with a small laugh as he lovingly kissed Shin's bear chest making Shin shiver. "They called Football 'Footwall' and looked at me as if I might suddenly transform into a super big and muscular person."

"It is because of your small size," Shin stated as he wrapped his legs around Sena's. "Football players are normally built like myself or larger than life."

"I prefer those who are built like you," Sena said as his face turned bright red. "In fact out of all the American Football players out there I think that you have the perfect body and personality."

"Good, because you are mine and I do not intend to let you go anytime soon," Shin said truthfully only for Sena to pull back out of his chest and look up at him happily.

"Good, and you belong to me. Those adoring fans of ours can look but not touch. We belong to each other and no one else," Sena said determinedly before leaning up and placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Shin happily excepted the kiss and developed it into something more. Sena did not complain, he only let out sounds of happiness.

**End of Prompt.**


	6. Fairy Tail - My Guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I do not have any rights to Fairy Tail and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge, the If You Dare Challenge, The As Much As You Can Challenge, The One Million Words Competition and the Fanfiction High School Never Ends Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a 150 word drabble, Matter of Genetics, Write a Fairy Tail story.**

**My Guild**

Lucy's heart hammered in her chest as she sat on a bar stool and looked around at the various members of her guild. Sometimes she found herself wondering if the craziness that went on was just a matter of genetics, if it was programmed into their body or something. Sometimes she wished that she could be part of a different guild. Through she knew deep in her heart that this was her guild, the guild where she belonged.

As one of her friends walked into the guild head quarters, spotted her and waved at her happily with a big grin Lucy knew she had not only found home. She had found a family, even though they argued, fought against each other and at times hated each other they were a true family. One that Lucy or any other members of the guild were going to give up, now or ever.

**End of Prompt.**


	7. BaybladeGundamWingAC - Hidden Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bayblade, I do not have any rights to Bayblade and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge, The As Much As You Can Challenge, The One Million Words Competition and the Fanfiction High School Never Ends Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Drama Genre fic.**

**Hidden Truths**

"Lady Une,"

Lady Une and the Gundam Pilots who had been walking along side her to see the newest recruits paused and turned around to see an old man.

The old man stood at about 5ft 5' with what seemed to be a brown clock of sorts wrapped around him with yellow lines at the edges. On the button to do the cloak up was a picture of a flame. The man had long grey hair with a white line down the middle that came just past to his shoulders with his fridge done as bangs. The old man had ice cold eyes full of greed and power.

"Voltaire," Lady Une said stiffly causing the Gundam pilots to frown.

The last time Une had taken on this cold and harsh personality was when Duo pranked Sally Po and Noin while they were working with highly explosive chemicals in the lab. Duo's punishment wasn't pretty.

"Lady Une would you mind taking some time out of your busy schedule to see my Grandson?" the old man, now known as Voltaire, asked with a grin, "I'm sure he'll be a big help to the preventers and he'll make both of us proud."

Lady Une frowned, "I am on my way to see all of the new recruits Voltaire, and I'll see your Grandson there. Now get lost, I'm sure your Grandson doesn't need you to hold his hand for this."

Voltaire didn't say anything; he just turned around and started walking away. Much to the Gundam Pilots confusion he sent a glare at the shadows.

Before they could ask what that was about Lady Une spoke up, shocking them even more as they hadn't noticed the silent figure.

"Hiwatari, follow me to the testing area," Lady Une said walking past the shocked Gundam Pilots as this 'Hiwatari' stepped out of the shadows and followed Lady Une to the testing area.

Hiwatari seemed the same age as they was but had startling grey spiky hair with stone blank brown eyes and two triangle shaped blue marking on the bottom of his checks. He walked past them like a leader, as if he'd been through a lot yet knew where he stood.

"How the hell did he get a gun?" Duo signed to the other pilots as he noticed a gun like holder on the back of Hiwatari's trousers, "His not even a normal preventer yet."

"Unconfirmed but it's defiantly not a gun," Heero signed back, "It doesn't have the proper protections needed to carry a gun."

"Heero's right," Quatre said, joining in on the signing conversation, "It looks similar, like I've seen another one but only once and in passing."

"We'll find out soon enough," Wufei signed.

"We're here, let's see what Hiwatari can do," Trowa signed making an end to their signing conversation.

They walked through the doors and into the testing area, walking past several new recruits that seemed to think they could take on the legendary Gundam Pilots while other's looked at them in hatred and awe. They stopped at an empty fighting area.

"Alright Yuy, get up here and see how you go against Hiwatari," Lady Une said with a smirk.

Heero just grunted and got into the arena.

"Une-baby either has a lot of confidence in this male or wants to see him having his butt kicked in the most embarrassing way possible," Duo said as they watched Hiwatari get into the arena, not fazed at all.

"Oh don't you worry," Lady Une said with a smirk, "Kai Hiwatari can look after himself, I've seen him in action already, his already a preventer, just got to sort out that 'Grandfather' of his."

The pilots shared a look as Lady Une spat out the old man from before name while parsing this 'Kai' Hiwatari. They decided to watch the match before making up their minds, it seemed that Lady Une knew a lot more about 'Kai's' family life then they knew.

**End Of Prompt.**


	8. Home Tutor Hitman Reborn - Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to Home Tutor Hitman Reborn and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge, The As Much As You Can Challenge, The One Million Words Competition and the Fanfiction High School Never Ends Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a riddle poem, write something funny, **

**Who Am I?**

I was once silver, black and gothic,

But not any longer,

My hair is bright pink with neon purple stripes through it,

Smoke comes out of my green coloured ears,

Now I look like a circus clown,

As I chance the little broccoli monster who is responsible for this mess around,

Who am I?

Answer: Gokudera who has been tie-dyed by a sugar high Lambo.

**End of Prompt.**


	9. Home Tutor Hitman Reborn - Opportunities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to Home Tutor Hitman Reborn and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge, the If You Dare Challenge, The As Much As You Can Challenge, The One Million Words Competition and the Fanfiction High School Never Ends Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic that includes substance abuse (Including Alcohol), Lived, Write about hitting or missing an opportunity.**

**Opportunities**

Iemitsu let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the half drank bottle of alcohol. His heart sang sadly as he thought about the live he had not lived, the one he should of lived with his son supporting him to become a great boss. Not becoming an alcoholic and a no good father in the eyes of his son.

Closing his eyes Iemitsu found himself unable to forget the look of pure anger that his own son shot him. It made Iemitsu feel sick to his stomach. Opening his eyes Iemitsu found himself feeling as if he had just opened them for the very first time in years.

Empty bottles surrounded him, there was not a safe place to stand without taking a chance that you might stand on a glass bottle or an empty beer can. Besides him on the floor sat several unopened cans of beer.

"Oh Iemitsu, what are you doing?" Iemitsu groaned out as the half empty bottle in his hand fell to the floor and the liquid poured out onto the expensive carpet. "You have wasted your life. You could of spent the time you were drinking and hung over doing your work...then you would of had more money for your darling wife and adorable son...and more time with them."

Unable to help himself Iemitsu looked up at the ceiling with pain filled eyes while silent tears fell down his face. He had to do something, he just had to, he had to show his wife and son how much he cared about them. Show them that they were the most important thing in his life. If it meant going through Reborn then so be it.

Feeling more alive than he had in years Iemitsu wiped the tears away and stood up only for a sudden wave of hope to hit him. His precious Nana and adorable Tsuna were coming to Italy for a month so Tsuna could train under the Ninth while his Guardian's could be trained under the Ninth Guardians.

'I am going to use this chance, I am going to grab the bull by the horns and show my wonderful family just who I really am and how much I love them' Iemitsu thought determinedly. He shot the bottles and cans that had once held alcoholic drinks in them a dark look. 'No more, I refuse to be an alcoholic, I refuse to waste the rest of my life away. It is time I did something to show Tsuna and Nana, especially Tsuna, how much they mean to me!'

**End of Prompt.**


	10. One Piece - Time Travelling Pirates

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I do not have any rights to One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written For: ****The Anime and Manga Mega Prompts Challenge, the If You Dare Challenge, The As Much As You Can Challenge, The One Million Words Competition.**

**Prompt: Write a one shot over 10,000 words, Friendship Lasts a Life Time.**

**Time Travelling Pirates**

Warm rays beamed down from the sun as it hung high in the clear blue sky, its light danced happily on the ocean as the cooling wind gently blew helping those in boats sail peacefully along on the beautiful day. On the crystal clear blue sea a brig sloop type ship with the head of a lion at the front slowly travelled along, inside the boat the riders were enjoying the soothing rocking motion of the boat as they lazily made their way towards their next destination.

"Ahhh, man what a lazy day," Luffy said as he let out a relaxed yawn, "Nami...I'm board! I want to fight!"

"Then wait a few more days," Nami snapped out from where she was leant over a large map that covered the large wooden table in front of her, "We still have a good few days at _least_ until we come to our next destination."

"But I'm board!" Luffy wined childishly as he leant over the ship's side looking down into the sea, "I want meat!"

"Sanji is cooking lunch right now," Nami snapped as she continued to study the map in front of her, "And you know how he gets when people start fighting when his trying to cook or during lunch. Just wait a few more hours and I'm sure that Zoro and Sanji will spar with you after lunch."

Letting out a low groan of frustration Luffy turned back to looking out at the sea only for a frown to come to his face as he spotted a strange glow coming from under the sea. Tilting his head in confusion Luffy turned around and scanned the deck in search for Robin only to find her lounging around on a sun bed reading another one of her books, thoughtfully Luffy turned his attention back to Nami only to find her with a scowl on her face which firmly told Luffy not to bother her, which Luffy had learnt from many hits to the head, so he decided to go with the safer option.

"Oi! Robin!" Luffy called out catching the attention of his archaeologist, "Come and look at this! It glows!"

"It might be a fish," Robin replied closing her book, she did not mind being interrupted as she had read the book many times, "Some fish glow, it helps them to live."

"Do these glowie fishes glows grow brighter and brighter?" Luffy asked as he turned to look back at the glowing light, "Cause this is what this one is doing!"

"The light is getting brighter?" Robin repeated with a frown on her face as she stood up, "Where is it coming from Luffy?"

"The ocean, under the water," Luffy replied dumbly as he pointed out to sea where the glowing light was.

Following her captain's pointing finger Robin spotted the strange glow only a few miles away from the Thousand Sunny, looking closely to see if it really was some sort of fish or an item piece of technology put there by the Marines to trap pirates Robin's frown increased when she found no sign of either.

"Nami, come and look at this," Robin called out calmly catching the Navigator's attention, "Do you have any idea what this glow is?"

"You mean the strange glow that Luffy was talking about?" Nami asked as she left her map, which was held down by two daggers to stop the wind from blowing it away, and walked towards Robin and Luffy.

"Yes...As far as I can see it is not a fish or any type of technology," Robin replied with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Do you think that it would be alright if we stopped the ship for a moment so we might check the strange glow out?"

Sighing Nami looked to where Franky was calmly driving the boat while drinking cola before looking back at the large map and the Log Pose on her left wrist.

"Can't you just use your devil fruit powers to bring the glowing object onto the ship?" Nami asked as a thoughtful expression crossed her face, "From how its glowing it looks to be quiet deep and with how many of our crew have devil fruit powers..."

"I understand Nami and I will try, it will be an instating experiment to see if I can use my powers like this," Robin replied as a light of understanding shone in her eyes, "Luffy-"

"Wow! Hey Robin, it looks like you won't have to try and get the glowie thing out of the water!" Luffy called out as he looked over the side of the boat excitedly with wide eyes.

"Why?" Nami and Robin asked as one as twin frowns covered their faces.

"Because its coming right towards up!" Luffy replied excitedly as a large grin came to his face, "Yayayaay! I'm not board anymore!"

"Damn it Luffy," Nami cursed as a bright light covered them , the boat and the surrounding area, "If we get out of this alive then your dead!"

As the light filled Nami's senses the only reply she got was one of Luffy's carefree laughter.

*****Time Skip to the past in Makino's bar on Foosha island with Makino, Shanks and Shanks crew*****

Makino watched on nervously as her small bar slowly began to fill up with pirates from not only different corners of the sea but also different time zones, it seemed that some pirate crew in the future had found a strange glowing object in the sea that had caused a large amount of pirates from the future to be dragged back in time and now it seemed that for a lot of them they were either making Foosha island there base as it was one of the first islands they found or visiting it. To make matters worse or better the Marines and world government in the future had been able to contact each other, at least the marines had been agreeable enough to hand out the wanted posters for the pirates from the future through Makino had not yet had a chance to go through all of them. Nerves getting the best of her Makino quickly grabbed an already too clean glass and her rag and once again began cleaning it.

"Calm down Makino, there's nothing to be worried about," Shanks chuckled out from where he was perched on his normal bar stool with his crew around him, "You have Luffy safely hidden away until we know if it's safe for him and if things get out of hand then my crew and I will protect this town!"

A loud cry of agreement came from Shank's crew only to be ignored by the other pirates but it made a smile appear on Makino's face. Taking a deep calming breath Makino placed the glass and cleaning rag down on the counter and turned her attention to Shanks and his crew.

"I know you will but there are pirates here from the future! What if some of them are stronger then you?" Makino asked nervously as she thoughtfully chewed her bottom lip, "And...it's Luffy I'm worried about...what if he finds his way here and annoys some of the pirates? Not all of them are as calm as you are Shanks."

"Then we step in and kick some butt!" Shanks replied with his normal smile on his face, "Luffy will be safe with us around!"

Makino opened her mouth to reply only for it to be cut off as what she recognised as one of the pirates from the future slipped into a seat one seat away from Shanks. Turning her attention away from Shanks and his crew to the new pirate Makino found the pirate to be a plain looking male who could pass as a butler with thin smart glasses perched on his face. If the posters that Makino had received when the strange phenomenon started to happen, so she wouldn't lose her life by insulting a pirate unknowingly, the man was a pirate captain called Kuro.

"Is there something wrong sir? Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Makino asked with her normal smile on her face only for the man to give her and Shanks a dark look.

"You think that Straw Hat needs protecting? What a joke," Kuro grumbled as he pushed his glasses up with the palm of his hand, "If anything that damn brat is one of the pirates who is changing the world...for the better or worse it is not known...get me a glass of milk."

"Straw hat?" Shanks asked in confusion as he and his crew eyed the man carefully, "What would I be doing with changing the world?"

"Not you, Straw Hat," Kuro replied as he placed his money down on the bar counter, "...wait you are not from the future are you?"

"No we're not, this is our time zone," Benn asked around his cigarette with a dark glare on his face.

"That explains it then..." Kuro muttered softly as Makino placed his drink down in front of him, "Straw Hat is Monkey D. Luffy's nickname you could say...because of a stupid straw hat he always wears it has become the symbol of his pirate crew and is on his pirate flag...he is one of the strongest pirates and has faced several strong enemies, myself included, his bounty is 400,000,000 Beli at this moment of time...unless it has gone up lately. In total the Straw Hat crew's total bounty is 800,000,050 Beli...Monkey D. Luffy is a strong possibility to become the next King of the Pirates, he is also known as one of the Worst Generation and Super Rookies and one of the Eleven Supernovas."

As Kuro stopped speaking and took a long sip of his drink Makino, Shanks and his crew started at the man with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief. Taking a deep breath Makino nervously turned Shanks only to find him in the same state of shock that she was along with the rest of his crew.

"Well...he is always saying that one day he is going to be King of the Pirates...but I never thought..." Makino said nervously as she looked at Shanks, "Do you think what his saying is true Shanks?"

"I'm...I'm not sure...the Luffy I know is a little brat who is always handing around us wanting to hear stories of our adventures and wants to join our crew," Shanks replied only to be backed up by some low mutters of agreement from his crew, "I...I find it hard to believe but...this is the Luffy from the future...maybe the kid got feed up on waiting for us to take him with us?"

"If you do not believe me then just wait a few moments, I heard that they were planning to come here, something about Straw Hat wanting to show this place off to his crew," Kuro said catching everyone's attention again, "After how we separated last time we met I do not wish to run into him so if you will excuses me I must check on my crew..."

"How you separated last time?" Makino asked curiously only to blush and give the Pirate Captain a smile, "Thank you for your business, please come again."

Ignoring Makino Kuro gracefully stood up only to freeze as the bar's doors swung open to relieve the topic of their conversation and his crew.

"Hi Makino from the past! Hi Shanks from the past! Hi Shanks crew from the past!" A much older Luffy called out as he walked into the bar with nine people following behind him, "You guys recognise me!"

Makino let out a sharp gasp as he eyes landed on the familiar large grin on the face of the older Luffy's face, feeling her knees go weak she grabbed the counter and looked him over. This strange older version of Luffy had not only the same smile as the Luffy she knew but he also had the same scar that her Luffy had gotten just the other day on Shanks' ship, the way he held himself was similar to her Luffy along with how he spoke. There was no doubt about it, this man...this pirate captain was Monkey D. Luffy from the future.

"Luffy!" Makino cried out in surprise as she ran out from behind the bar to hug the older Luffy, "It's you!"

"Yeah but from the future!" Luffy replied with a happy grin on his face as he hugged Makino tightly, "I thought why not let everyone see my great crew while we're stuck in the past?"

Shanks watched carefully from his seat at the bar as he watched Makino welcome the 'older' Luffy, emotions washed through his body as he started at the young man in front of him. Gulping nervously Shanks took a large swig of his drink when he spotted his favourite treasure on top of future Luffy's head, his straw hat.

"So that's why our kid's got called Straw hat earlier for," Lucky Roo said between bites of his food, "Sometime in the future you give him your straw hat."

"But not yet, and hopefully not for a long time," Shanks snapped causing laughter to come from his crew.

"Looks like his got himself an interesting and strong crew," Benn said softly as he looked over the group of people that stood quietly behind Luffy watching him and Makino talk a mile a minute, "A swordsman, a orange haired girl who looks to be the navigator from that map she's holding, a guy with a weird slingshot, a blond haired man wearing a black suit, a pet reindeer, a black haired woman, a cyborg and a skeleton...interesting group of people..."

"Yeah but we should expect it with Luffy," Shanks replied with a playful snicker before calling out to the older Luffy, "Luffy! It's good to see you again...well I did just see you an hour ago but hey! It looks like you have been up to a lot in the future."

Shanks and his crew waited and watched as the older Luffy quickly turned his head only for those familiar black eyes to land on them.

'Those eyes...they've seen so much but his still got that spark about him' Shanks thought as he sent the Older Luffy a kind smile.

"SHANKS!" Luffy cried out happily.

The next thing Shanks and his crew knew was that Shanks was flat on the floor with an excited Luffy hugging him tightly while talking a mile a minute.

"I'm happy to see you too Luffy," Shanks chuckled as he tried to free himself from Luffy's grip, "Wow you've gotten a lot stronger, how about letting me go and introducing me and my crew to yours?"

With a large hyper grin on his face Luffy nodded his head madly, let go of Shanks but kept close to the red haired pirate and called out to the group of people who were still standing in the middle of the bar watching Luffy carefully.

"Hey! Guys, come and meet Shanks and his crew!" Luffy cried out happily as he sat on the floor next to the amused Shanks, "Oh! Where is Yasopp? Where is he?"

"I'm here Luffy, what is it you want?" Yasopp asked with a chuckle as he walked towards the hyper boy he saw as a second son, "It looks like you've been on some amazing adventures...you know what? This reminds me of the time-"

"No time for stories! I got something better to show!" Luffy said cutting Yasopp off much to Shanks and his crew's shock, "Usopp, look!"

"Usopp?" Yasopp asked with a frown as he turned to look at Luffy's crew closer than before, "Usopp...no...MY Usopp? How-"

Before Yasopp could even finish his sentence let alone spot the older version of his child a fist flashed across his vision and hit the side of his face, hard. Growling darkly at the surprise attack Yasopp quickly balled his own hand into a fist and turned only to freeze at Luffy's voice.

"Wow Usopp! What a way to say hi to your dad!"

Shock filled Yasopp as the pain in his check quickly faded away as he turned to look at the young man in front of him. A familiar long nose was the first thing Yasopp spotted only for the Sniper to let out a sharp gasp of surprise when he looked into a pair of very familiar eyes.

"Usopp...my little boy...all grown up..." Yasopp cried out as he pulled his son from the future into a tight hug much to his crew mates surprise, "Usopp! My little warrior!"

"Well I got to hand it to you Luffy," Shanks said with a large grin on his face from where he sat next to Luffy, still on the floor, "You have some crew...you even have Yasopp's son on your crew! Man some of the adventures you must of gone on."

With his grin even larger then before Luffy jumped up off of the floor and stood proudly in front of Shanks and his crew.

"Everyone meet my crew! My Nakama!" the older Luffy cried out proudly as he waved his arms in the direction of his crew.

"We're waiting Luffy," Shanks laughed as he pulled himself back into his seat, his crew behind him watched Luffy with smiles of happiness on their faces.

"Right! Well first meet my first mate and swordsman, Roronoa Zoro," Luffy said as he pointed out the green haired swordsman who was standing the closest to Luffy, "Next is Nami, my navigator, she's great at maps!" Luffy pointed to the orange haired girl who had a Log Pose on her left wrist along with a simple gold bracelet, "And this is Sanji, my ships cook and he loves the girls!" The blond haired man gave Shanks and his crew a simple nod before lighting a new cigarette, "You all know my Sniper, Usopp whose dad is Yasopp," Luffy said as he pointed over to where the father and son duo was sitting together, "And the reindeer is my ship's doctor, Chopper! He loves candyfloss!" the small nervous doctor sent them all a shy smile, "Then there is my ships ar-arco-, this is Nico Robin and she really likes old things! Her job on the ship is to deal with old things and history!" Luffy said with a nod as he pointed out the young woman with long black hair and a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head, "Next to her is my Shipwright, Franky, his a cyborg!" The blue haired man gave them a large smile as he pushed his nose for three seconds only for his hair to turn into a different style, "And finally but not last the skeleton is Brook, my ship's musician and his also a big pervert!"

"Luffy I am not a pervert, I am a proper gentleman," Brook said simply before turning to Makino with a serious look on his face, "Young lady, may you do me the honours of allowing me to see your panties?"

Blushing bright red Makino opened her mouth to say no while Shanks stood up along with the rest of his crew ready to defend her honour only for Luffy's navigator, Nami, to hit Brook over the head with a strange blue staff before dragging him far away from Makino while muttering about perverted skeletons.

"Ah man, that's Brook for you!" Luffy said as he gave a loud laugh much to everyone, but his crews, shock, "Isn't he great!"

"Only you Luffy, only you would say something like that," Makino groaned out as she shook her head.

"Ha! It looks like you will be the one telling us about _your_ adventures as a pirate in the future," Shanks said with a large grin on his face, "From what I know the problem with the crossing timelines won't be sorted out anytime soon so how about it?"

With a small frown on his face Luffy turned to his crew at Shanks words only to find them giving him smiles of encouragement and agreement. At seeing that his friends didn't mind him telling Shanks and his crew everything Luffy moved to sit next to Shanks with his own crew sitting around him.

"So...where should I start first?" Luffy asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"How about when you got those tattoos?" Makino said with a pointed look as she took up her normal spot behind the bar, "When did you get them? And why do you have an X on your arm for?"

"Ah...well the cross on our wrists is to show that we are all part of the Straw Hat crew," Luffy explained as he remembered how just yesterday the newer members of his crew had agreed to have the tattoo.

"I understand," Shanks said as his mind went instantly to Whitebeard and his crew, "But what about the other tattoo?"

"Ah...that one," Luffy said with a loud laugh only for everyone to be able to see the pain in his eyes, "It is best if I start at the beginning of my adventures if you want to know everything..."

"Okay but you better not leave anything out!" Makino said sternly as she sent Luffy a pointed look.

"Okay, but only if the rest of my crew agrees," Luffy said with his normal smile back on his face, "Well...way back when you send me off on my own out to sea for the first time my boat ended up-"

"LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a familiar loud voice rang out through the bar causing Makino, Shanks and his crew to freeze, "Man, trying to find you like this brings back memories..."

"ACE!" Luffy cried out happily as he stood up only for the doors to slam open to revival another familiar figure.

Makino, Shanks and his crew watched with confused eyes as Luffy happily stood up and ran to the stranger who had just entered the bar. The man was taller and slightly more muscular than Luffy with a bright orange cowboy hat that had goggles connected by red beads resting on the brim, with a smile face in one lens and a sad face in the other lens, resting on his head which was covered by shaggy black hair that was just as messy as Luffy's. The older Ace's face had the same childish freckles through it looked as if he had grown into them, and a smile that was very similar to the smile that Makino knew from the younger Ace. On his upper left bicep he had a tattoo with the words ASCE through the letter S was crossed out, it was only visible as the older Ace was not wearing a shirt and showing his well toned and muscular body. Black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and second belt with a large red letter 'A' on the silver buckle rested over his right hip through it was not done up and Ace had threaded the free end along the back of his shorts, he wore no other clothing besides a pair of black boots. A dagger in a green sheath hung over his left hip ready to be used while on the same side Ace wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his left wrist, and on the same arm he wore an orange elbow guard. Around his neck he wore a red beaded necklace, two long orange side straps hung down from his hat which met a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Makino," Shanks said stiffly as he carefully looked at the stranger, he could sense a well of hidden power in the young man, "You know this young man? Will he hurt Luffy and his crew?"

Many of Shanks crew let out mumbles of agreement, even if this older, and stronger, Luffy had come from the future he was still their Luffy.

"No, Ace would never hurt Luffy, he would die to protect Luffy," Makino replied with a shake of her head as a soft motherly smile appeared on her face as she gazed at the two happy boys, "Ace is Luffy's older brother, they somehow adopted each other through I think they might be somehow related, I mean Ace and Luffy look a bit too much like each other to not be related somehow, be it brothers or cousins."

Realising that the new man, Ace, was an ally and not a potential enemy Shanks and his crew relaxed back into their seats and watched the excited Luffy seemingly catching up with his older brother. That was until Ace turned around and showed his back to Shanks and his crew to show a certain tattoo.

"Whitebeard," Benn said quietly as he gazed at the familiar symbol of purple bones forming a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache that filled up almost all of Ace's back.

"It looks like things just got even more interesting if that is possible," Shanks said with a smirk playing on his lips, "Only around Luffy would things like this happen...it seems that we need to send a message to Whitebeard, one of his 'sons' have come to the past."

"And not just anyone of his sons either," Lucky commented as he pointed to the small, almost unseeable writing under the tattoo, "Seems Luffy's big brother is Whitebeard's second division commander."

"This should be fun, it seems that in the future our dear Anchor really does become a strong pirate," Shanks replied with a pleased smirk on his face.

"I'm just glad that he didn't follow in his grandfather's footsteps," Makino commented as she placed a fresh drink in front of Shanks, "I know that Luffy right from when I first meet him wanted to become a pirate...if he became a marine like his Grandfather I knew that it would destroy him."

Shanks let out a small hum of agreement as he softly gazed at Luffy, even through the boy he knew well was a young man full of strength and courage and had seen his own fair share of adventures Shanks found himself having the same fatherly feelings towards the Luffy from the future that he felt to the Luffy from the past. Taking a deep sigh Shanks turned and looked at his crew only to find the same feeling he had shining brightly in their eyes.

"I guess it is decided then," Shanks said softly catching his crew's attention, "While Luffy and his crew are stuck in the past they will be under our protection...even if they can protect themselves Luffy will always belong to our crew in some form or another..."

Cheers of agreement filled with joy and happiness echoed throughout the bar as Shanks' crew agreed with their captain. Even if this Monkey D. Luffy was from the future and had his crew and big brother at his side while being more then capable of protecting himself they still wouldn't let anyone hurt_ their _little Anchor.

"Hey, future Luffy!" Shanks called out with his normal grin back on his face, "Who is your new friend? Another member of your crew?"

At Shanks' words a large smile appeared on Luffy's face, one so wide that Shanks and his crew wondered if the young pirate's face would split in two.

"No, this is Ace! His my big brother!" Luffy said as he grinned at Ace with a large smile on his face, "I haven't seen him since...since...well I haven't seen him in a really long time!"

Shanks' felt himself frown at Luffy's words, there was something hidden in those words that his dear anchor had given to him and whatever that message was he was determined to find out. Deciding not to dwell on his thoughts Shanks turned his attention back to Luffy and his brother only to find himself on the receiving end of a knowing look from Ace.

"Yo," Ace said simply as he nodded at Shanks and his crew, "I should of known that my little brother would hunt you guys down straight away."

"Oh?" Shanks asked with a smirk playing on his lips, it seemed that Ace was smarter than he had given him credit for, "How did you know that?"

"Luffy looks to you like some hero, and that straw hat you gave him...I can tell you several occasions when he almost lost his life because he just _had_ to get it back, I've lost count of how many times his first mate had to fish him out of the ocean because his hat fell into the sea and he thought it would be a good idea to jump in after it," Ace replied with a dramatic sigh as he placed his arm over a pouting Luffy's head, "And to think, I was only there for a day or two! Zoro, how many times has it happened now?"

The attention turned from the two D brothers to the green haired swordsman who was calmly taking a sip of his drink, realising the attention was now on him Zoro sent them all a board look and replied.

"I got lost around 9031443,3424,1345631,124 times," Zoro replied dryly as the other straw hat pirates around him nodded their heads in agreement, "What I want to know is why he has to sit on the 'head' of the ship where he can easily fall into the water when he can't swim."

"But I like it there! It's comfortable!" Luffy said with a pout as he sent Zoro a playful glare, "It's the best spot for everything!"

Shanks felt a pleased smirk come to his face as he watched the interaction between Luffy and his first mate, what he saw put his mind to rest and made him relieved that his Anchor had just a reliable and protective first mate.

"He might be pretending to be half asleep and pay us no attention but his really checking us out, sizing us up," Benn muttered softly to his captain when he noticed just where Shanks' gaze was, "He wants to make sure that we won't harm his captain...the brat picked well with this one."

"Agreed, it seems that Luffy has done alright for himself in the future, future Luffy has put my worries at rest about Luffy," Shanks replied causing Benn to roll his eyes.

"You know, I'm surprised that your here, let alone by yourself and without a thousand over members of your crew and your captain," Nami said suddenly causing Ace to let out a low groan, "What?"

"Pops and the others...while they are my family and all...it gets too much you know? Ever since it happened they've all been way over protective of me," Ace replied as he quickly took a sip of Luffy's drink without the other knowing, "We weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow afternoon but I got board of being babysat so I snuck out after leaving them a message. By the time they find me they'll of either calmed down or...worked themselves up into a blind panic."

"You know," Shanks said catching Ace's attention, "I might not know Whitebeard from the future but I _do_ know Whitebeard from this time and I know how...over protective...he can get about his 'children'. I'd be careful if I were you..."

"I'll be fine, besides I left them a note and I'm safe," Ace replied with a roll of is eyes at Shanks, "Hey, Makino! Can I get some food?"

Sighing Makino rolled her eyes and pulled out from under the counter a packet of crisps and send Ace a pointed look.

"Awwww, is that all I get?" Ace asked with a playful puppy pout on his face, "Come on, you know as a kid I eat more so-"

"Which is why I'm limiting everyone, especially you and Luffy, I might have more supplies now coming to me because of this timeline mix up but it doesn't mean I have an unlimited amount of supplies," Makino replied while ignoring Ace's pleading looks, "I know how much you eat as a kid and I know that your appetite has gotten larger as you grow older too...same for Luffy."

Ace let out a low groan but excepted the crisps and quickly ate them while sending his younger brother carefully looks. As Makino watched Ace eat a small smile came to her face as she realised that there was still the same dynamic between this much older Ace and Luffy, it seemed that something you couldn't change and for that she was forever grateful.

"So older Luffy still tries to take other people's food?" Shanks asked with a large grin on his face, around the two D brothers he found his life never boring.

"You can say that again," Nami replied catching the red haired captain's and crew's attention, "We have to have extra on our plates while guarding them like our most prized treasure when we sit down for a meal."

"You seem to know Luffy well," Lucky Roo said calmly catching Nami's attention, "How did you meet him?"

"Meet Luffy?" Nami asked with a snort causing a wave of surprise to wash through the Red-Haired Pirates, "When we first met I was a thief who hated pirates and only stole from pirates."

"You hate pirates?" Benn asked dryly as he gave the young navigator in front of him a pointed look, "But you're a pirate yourself."

"I know...Luffy...Luffy is different from other pirates...he brings out things in people that you thought was never there," Nami replied with a sigh, "Luffy saved my village from Ar-from a money loving fishman who was making me draw him maps and pay him a lot of money if we wanted to leave...Luffy came along and saved my village and well...the rest is history. I was the third member to join the Straw Hat pirates through...I have to wonder how Luffy and Zoro managed without me."

"Zoro? That's Luffy's first mate right?" Shanks asked as he dug for information while watching Luffy and Ace beg Makino for food.

"Yeah, from what Zoro said he joined Luffy after some sort of problems with Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan," Nami answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "After that he agreed that he'd join Luffy's crew as long as nothing stopped him from achieving his dream, to become the greatest swordsman ever, through Luffy said he would expect that of the swordsman and first mate of the future pirate king."

"It seems that you all have your own stories to tell," Benn said as he looked carefully at the young woman, "Do you know how Luffy meet the others?"

"You know Luffy is our captain, our Nakama," Nami said with passion shocking Shanks and his crew, "Usopp joined our crew on Syrup island after we defeated a pirate captain called Kuro who was trying to kill a rich Heiress so he could get her money, Sanji used to work on a floating restaurant called the Baratie and after a few...events it was decided that Sanji would join the crew, then we meet Chopper on Drum Island when went their looking for a doctor because I got sick, Robin joined the crew after a few interesting...events with the Baroque Works...even though we were unsure of her at first it did help bringing those jewels with her, Franky from Water 7 was allowed to join our crew because his family gave him permission to fulfil his dream, and Brook...we meet him in the Florain Triangle on a ghost ship, Luffy was over the moon when he joined as he'd been wanting a musician from the very first day according to Zoro."

"Sounds like Luffy has got an interesting crew," Shanks said as he took a large sip of his drink, "It warms an old man's heart to know that in the future his kid will have just great friends as yours!"

"Kid?" Nami asked with a frown on her face at the red haired captain's words.

"We all see Luffy as a sort of son figure," Benn explained seeing Nami's confusion, "Just how many of you are devil fruit users?"

"I understand, sometimes you find family in places you never thought of looking," Nami answered with a sigh as she turned to her now arguing friends, "As for devil fruit users there are four, Robin, Chopper, Brook and..."

"And?" Shanks asked as he lent forwards in his seat towards Nami, "Who is the last devil fruit user in your crew? Is it you? Is it Mr. Swordsman?"

"No," Nami replied, enjoying what was happening and the reaction she knew was about to come, "Luffy."

"Luffy?" Shanks asked with a frown while a wave of understanding hit Benn, "I know his your captain but what does this-"

"It seem captain that Luffy at some point has eaten a devil fruit," Benn said cutting off his captain.

"WHAT!" Shanks and the rest of his crew suddenly yelled out as their jaws hit the ground and everyone in the bar looked at them in confusion.

"Eh? What's going on?" Luffy asked from where he was locked in his older brother's arms having his hair roughly ruffled, "Shanks? Benn? Lucky?"

"When was you going to tell us you ate a devil fruit!" Shanks all but yelled out in shock as he started at the older version of Luffy in front of him, "Don't you realise what this means!"

"You already gave me that speech," Luffy answered simply much to everyone's shock and his crew's amusement, "Besides if I fall into the water or I find myself going up against something I can't manage I know that my Nakama's will help me."

Nodding his head Shanks opened his mouth only to let out a low groan of frustration as the doors to the bar burst open. Growling darkly that his information finding mission on Luffy's crew was interpreted Shanks turned to the door only to freeze as his eyes landed on a familiar figure.

"Marco?" Shanks asked dumbly as he took in the familiar pineapple head and the open purple jacket with Whitebeard's mark proudly showing on his chest, "You look...older."

"Maybe that is because his from the future like us?" Ace said suddenly as he quickly stood up as his eyes carefully kept track of Marco who was walking towards them with a look of purpose in his eyes, "Ah...I have to go now but I'll see you all soon and it was nice talking to you, Luffy stay out of trouble okay? Bye, I-"

"Portgas D. Ace! What do you think you are doing?!" Marco cried out as he quickly moved to block Ace's escape route, "You know the rules that Pops and the rest of the crew set out for you!"

"But Marco I'm fine really," Ace complained as he tried to find a different path to escape, "Besides Pop's never listens or follows any of the rules set for him!"

"Pop's is different," Marco snapped out, "And before you start none of the other members of the crew almost died in the same situation that you and Pop's almost did!"

"You almost died!" Makino gasped out as both she and the Red-Haired Pirates looked at the adult Ace in front of them carefully, "When did that happen!"

"Eerr...a few months ago when the marines tried to kill me at Marinford," Ace replied calmly while not taking his eyes off of the ever calm Marco, "They were about to execute me but Luffy showed up and saved me but when we were both half way to our boat one of the Admirals showed up and tried to stop us only for Pop's to show up with his allies and kick butt...and get a new scar..."

Marco let out a frustrated sigh as he gave Ace a pointed look, "It was not your fault, Pop's would of done it for any of us. you know that Ace..."

"...Sure but still..." Ace said with a depressed sigh as he turned to look at the empty wall opposite him.

Marco groaned and ran a stressed hand through his blond hair, looking carefully at his friend and little brother he realised that taking the young man back to the Moby Dick might not be the best course of action. Trying to work out what to do next a sudden thought hit Marco as his eyes landed on a younger version of Shanks and a younger version of his crew along with the Straw Hat pirates from his own time.

"You know, I have never seen your little brother's ship Ace and I bet that this...Shanks and his crew has not seen Luffy's ship either," Marco said as he could not believe just what he was saying, "Pop's shouldn't mind too much if your with me...so how about it? A little...walk before returning to the ship?"

The lecture that Marco just knew he was going to get from his Pop's when he and Ace returned later would be worth it as he watched Ace's whole face light up with happiness and excitement at his words. Smiling slightly Marco nodded his head to reassure Ace whose smile grew in size.

"That's a great idea!" Luffy cried out as he jumped on his older brother's back hyperly, "What do you think Shanks? Do you and your crew want to see my ship? Oh and what about Makino? Do you want to see my ship Makino?"

"Sure!" Shanks replied with a big grin as he stood up followed by his crew, "How can we say no to seeing our Luffy's pirate ship?"

Grinning madly Luffy turned to Makino only to get an apologetic look in return.

"I'm sorry Luffy but I have to stay here and look after the bar until my shift is over," Makino said sending Luffy a soft kind smile, "But tomorrow is a half day so I can always visit you in the morning before I go to work and look at your ship then."

"Okay..." Luffy replied with a depressed sigh only to be pulled into a brotherly hug by Ace.

"Hey Luf, don't be so down! Just think, you finally get to show Shanks and his crew and even Marco your ship!" Ace said with a grin as he grabbed his brother's straw hat, "Hey Shanks! Look at what I got!"

Blinking in surprise Shanks quickly grabbed Luffy's hat that Ace had thrown at him only to raise a single eyebrow as he looked over his precious Straw Hat that he apparently was going to give Luffy in the future. Even through the hat was more worn and had a few more repairs to it Shanks recognised this hat straight away, it was easy for Shanks to see that Luffy had looked after his precious treasure since he had given, or would give him, the Straw Hat.

"Captain?" Benn asked with a frown on his face, "Is there something wrong with the brat's hat? You know he has been wearing it all this time and his crew is called the straw hats, I thought we all agreed when we first saw him enter the pub that you must of given it to him in the future sometime?"

"Benn...this hat...it holds so much history, it holds so many memories. It has gone on thousands of adventures with strong pirates,," Shanks said slowly as he lifted his own straw hat off of his hat and looked closely at the two straw hats, "It warms my heart to know that Luffy has carried on wearing this precious hat and he is looking after it. The Straw Hat loos identical to mine, besides a bit of extra wear on Luffy's hat they are identical. It looks like this Straw Hat means just as much to Luffy as it does to me."

Leaning closer to take a better look at Luffy's hat Shanks let out a startled yelp as a hand attached to a long arm landed on top of Luffy's hand and pulled it out of Shanks grasp. Blinking in shock dumbly Shanks, along with most of his crew, watched as the hand holding hat quickly became shorter and shorter until it was a normal arm and hand.

"Luffy!" Shanks and his crew cried out in shock as they realised just who the strange arm belonged to.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked simply as he placed his treasured straw hat back on his head.

"Your arm kid, how did you do that," Yasopp asked from his spot besides Usopp, "I know for a fact that you in this time can't do that, or you could not do it the last time we saw you last night..."

"I thought I told you that Luffy ate a devil fruit," Nami said with a roll of her eyes as she gave Shanks a pointed look, Remember? You where questioning me as if I was a pirate captured by the marines."

"Oh yeah...I forgot," Shanks deadpanned causing everyone to let out a low groan at Shanks' words, "I didn't realise that you could do that with your arm Luffy. Is that your devil fruit power?"

"Stretching my arm?" Luffy asked as he adjusted his hat slightly, "Nah, I can do lots more. I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit."

As if to prove his point Shanks, his crew, and Makino watched on in a strange morbid interest as future Luffy used his index finger to pull his check away from his mouth while giving them all his normal happy smile.

"See?" Luffy said as he let go of his check, not noticing the shudders he gained from his actions, "So...Let's go and show everyone Thousand Sunny!"

Letting out a playful laugh that he seemed to use only around Luffy Shanks allowed the young rubber man to grab his hand and half march half drag him out of Makino's bar in what he thought was the direction of his pirate ship with both Shanks' and Luffy's crew following behind them.

"You know if you are the first mate shouldn't you be leading the way?" Benn asked as he looked to his left where Zoro was walking calmly in the middle of the group.

"Finding my way was never a strong point of mine," Zoro replied simply causing Benn to raise an eyebrow, "But if you put a sword in my hand...that is a different matter."

"Then Luffy must of gotten you second right?" Benn asked with a confused frown on his face, "I know that unless in the future Luffy somehow manages to learn how to read a basic map at least there will be no way that he'd be able to navigate his way to the next island let alone across the seas and into the new world then he would of gotten Ms. Nami , your crews' navigator first and then you. I am guessing that Ms. Nami was wrong when she told us that she was the third to join the crew."

"Wrong," Zoro replied dryly as memories of his new captain and himself drifting for days in a small boat until Luffy tried to catch a bird to eat that turned out to be a lot bigger than either of them had guessed, "I was recruited by Luffy first, then Sanji joined and then Nami finally joined."

"Don't be so surprised Benn," Lucky Roo said as he slowed his pace down to walk along side his crew mate and the green haired swordsman, "I thought with the way that our little Luffy keeps going on about a musician and a cook for his pirate ship that they would be the first two he got."

"I don't pretend to know how Luffy's brain works, be it Luffy from the past or Luffy from the future," Zoro replied as he let out a large yawn and looked up at the sky, "Man, it sure is late. I need to take my nap when we get back to the ship."

Smirking at the green haired swordsman's words Benn and Lucky shot each other a knowing grin, the whole time from when they had first meet up until now their Anchor's first mate had been keeping a close eye on them to make sure that his captain was safe around them even through Luffy had told them that they could be trusted and they were allies, because of this Benn and Lucky, along with Shanks, approved of Luffy's choice in first mate. The man had all the correct qualities that a first mate needed, especially for one who would need to deal with Luffy.

As Shanks allowed himself to be dragged along in the direction of the docks a small smile appeared on his face as he realised that Luffy in the future would make good on his word and at least come extremely close to becoming the next pirate king. Shanks' smile grew larger as he turned to look at the group of people Luffy called his Nakama, each one of them without realising it had taken up protective positions around their captain and each other, it was obvious just how much this small yet strong, if what the information Kuro had given him earlier was correct, Luffy had somehow managed to gather. Turning his attention to the other person that Luffy was dragging along Shanks meet Ace's eyes and the message that Shanks gained from that one simple look was loud and clear.

Ace had finally found a reason to live, and if by the light shining brightly in his eyes it was not just one reason even through Shanks suspected that Luffy was the biggest and most important reason.

"You know I built this ship!" Franky said proudly getting the attention of the Marco, Shanks and his crew, "The Thousand Sunny is a pirate ship fit for the pirate king!"

"You guys really think that Luffy will become the next king of the pirates?" Yasopp asked as he turned to his son whose side he had not left.

"Why not dad from the past?" Usopp asked playfully yet with a hint of steel in his voice, "Luffy has helped all of us to fulfil our dreams or is helping us to make our dreams come true and...we want to return the favour."

"Besides if we did not make our dreams come true and become the best of the best then we could not help Luffy with his dream," Robin said calmly as she added her two cents into the conversation, "Through..I do find that having Luffy as our captain can be..."

"Bad for our health and sanity," Chopper asked from where he was walking besides Robin, "That we have way to many brushes with death and it all starts somehow with Luffy?"

"Correct but you all have to admit that we would not have our captain any other way," Robin replied calmly only for the other Straw Hat pirates to let out shouts of agreement.

Shanks let out a bark like laughter as the village he knew so well quickly whizzed past him as Luffy dragged him along. Faces he knew so well from the many visits he and his crew had made here stood still and looked on with confused faces only for them to turn to shock when they spotted just who was dragging Shanks and a Whitebeard pirate along. Among the familiar faces there was also a large amount of unfamiliar faces which all of them seemed to be happy to keep their distant from their group and look at Luffy and his crew with wide eyes filled with emotions ranging from shock, admiration and happiness to anger, fear, hatred and glares along with nervous glances.

'Looks like my little Luffy will be a big impact on the world in the future' Shanks thought as a ball of pride burst inside of him.

"Hey! Look!" Luffy's voice cried out excitedly gaining the attention of the group of pirates, "Where here! Guys this is the Thousand Sunny!"

As the group came to a stop a few feet away from the sea edge so they could look at the ship many Shanks and his crew, Marco and Ace could not help but to wonder what a sunflower, or was that a sun, doing on the front of the Straw Hat Pirates ship. Deciding to file away the information they took in the rest of the ship.

Sat waiting for the return of its crew was a Brig Sloop type ship that seemed to scream out a feeling of happiness, excitement and adventure. To the group of pirates who had never seen the ship before, or in Ace's case had only seen the ship for a second before disappearing, could not help but feel as if the ship was more like a house on a pirate ship with the colourful buildings that could be seen at the back of the ship along with what looked to be a garden area filled with fruit trees.

"Amazing," Marco said softly as he gazed at his crew mate/brother's little brother's ship, "Straw Hat,,,, your ship gives off a similar vibe to it that the Moby Dick dose..."

"A fine ship indeed!" Shank called out as he and many others understood the true meaning of his words.

"I know! Sunny is awesome!" Luffy replied with a smug knowing grin on his face, "Did you know that we even have a swing and slide in the garden!"

"A swing and slide?" Benn asked with a smirk, "It seems that even through our brat grows up to be a big strong pirate you never really grow up."

At Benn's words Nami snorted and sent him a pointed look, "You try being stuck on the ship with Luffy for days on end with that endless amount of energy that he has and then you see what happens."

"Hey! No fighting!" Shanks called back as he spotted the look on his first mate, "While a fight of the brains _and_ brawns might be interesting between you both we still haven't put a single foot on Luffy's ship!"

"Yeahhhh!" Luffy cried out in agreement as his large grin seemed to suck the tension out of the air, "You guys have got to try Sanji's cooking and listen to Brook's music and Benn! Nami could show you her maps while Robin could show you her stuff about really old stuff! Oh! And Yasopp and Usopp could have a 'battle' to see who is the best Sniper and sharp shooter and then we can-"

"Alright Luffy, we get the pointed," Shanks barked out with a laugh as he grinned at the hyper pirate captain, "How about you just give us the guided tour?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cried out as he punched the air, to hyper to care, "Let's go! First stop is the kitchen! I want meat! Meat, meat meat!"

"What! But I just feed you before we left the ship!" Sanji screamed out in shock as he glared at his captain.

"Meat!" Was Luffy's only reply as he ran towards the ship with a large grin on his face.

"LUFFY!" Sanji cried out as he ran after Luffy with a determined look on his face.

"Seems like Luffy still loves his meat," Benn said softly with a grin as he watched Luffy and his cook running off ahead of them.

"I feel sorry for Luffy's cook," Shanks replied with a chuckle, "Luffy has the famous D appetite, his always hungry even when eating."

"Captain, how are we supposed to get on Anchor's ship?" Lucky asked with a frown on his face, "There's no ladders or ramps off of the ship, do you think they're going to pull them out of somewhere?"

"I think we'll find out the answer if we just watch those two," Shanks replied as he pointed towards Luffy and Sanji who was nearing the ship.

Watching closely for any sign of ramps or ladders that might be hidden from their view Shanks and his crew felt their jaws drop to the ground in shock as they watched on with wide surprised eyes as Luffy and Sanji simply jumped up onto the Thousand Sunny with what looked to be practiced ease.

"You ready to board?" Zoro asked gruffly as he walked up to Shanks, "You know it is best if you are nervous about it to have a running start or do the jump in sections instead of one big jump."

"But don't worry," Nami said quickly as she sent a glare in Benn's direction, "If some of you need help I'm sure that I can help them."

With one last smug smirk in Benn's direction Nami turned and ran towards the Thousand Sunny and at the last moment possible she jumped into the air, did an elegant twist to show off and landed safely and easily on the boat. Benn let out a dark growl as he watched the female Navigator board her ship, with darken eyes he slowly began to pick up speed until he reached the same spot that Nami had jumped from moments before and with one powerful burst of power Benn jumped up onto the Thousand Sunny and landed on the deck with a grunt.

"Show off," Nami muttered under her breath as she and Benn glared at each other while ignoring the other pirates boarding. "You know what this means do you not?"

"If you think you are good enough to be my rival than show me your maps," Benn answered with a smirk, he was starting to understand how his captain sometimes felt about Luffy. "I have one of my own maps on me, we can compare them."

"Fine, but get ready to have your butt kicked," Nami said as she glared at Benn only for the older pirate to look at her as if she was a little child. "Follow me."

As Nami led Benn towards the map room Shanks, who had just boarded, shot Benn a knowing look.

"It looks like things are going to be interesting around her," Shanks said with a large grin as he looked over his shoulder at Lucky. "Our Anchor seems to of kept his spirit, nothing will be quiet with our Anchor around!"

"And we will have two to deal with when the child Luffy finally works out how to get out of the hiding place he was put in," Yasopp said with a large grin as he walked by with his son, Usopp, besides him.

"Going to have that Snipper competition huh?" Shanks asked with a knowing grin on his face. "Whatever happened to our tour?"

"Went out of the window when Luffy decided he was hungry and Nami went to show one of your crew the maps," Usopp told his father's captain before turning in the direction of Ace and Marco. "Ace, Marco, if you want to call your captain we now have a Den Den Mushi. Nami finally gave in and brought one after we had all of those troubles during _that _time."

"Thank you Usopp, we will take you up on your offer," Ace answered with a sheepish smile before his eyes shone with mischief. "If we break the news to Pop's over the Den Den Mushi he might of cooled down a bit by the time we get back to the ship."

"You know it would be interesting to see Whitebeard from both the past and future team up together," Shanks said as he let out a loud laugh. "Through than again with how protective the man is of his son's the marines and any who want to harm his precious sons and daughters will be dead by the end of the day while his children will be wrapped up in bubble wrap!"

"Bubble wrap does not work very well," Marco deadpanned causing Shanks, Lucky and Yasopp stared at him in shock while Ace blushed. "We found that out when Pop's really did wrap you up in bubble wrap to protect you that one time, right Ace?"

Ace felt his face burn bright red at his friends words. "Marco! Did you have to bring that up?!"

"Now this should be an interesting story," Shanks commented causing Ace to let out a loud groan.

"I have narcolepsy and when Pop's and the rest of the crew witness their first narcoleptic attack they went a bit over board," Ace replied, his face going as bright red as his flames. "Pop's and the crew went overboard and one of the things they did to try and protect me before I could tell them anything they wrapped me up in bubble wrap to protect me and made me go to the infirmary."

Laughter broke out amongst the group and Ace shot Marco a dirty glare. Shanks laughed and looked between the two Whitebeard pirates who obviously cared about each other a lot.

"Well at least this time mess up thingie is going to be fun for us all!" Shanks said with a large grin on his face. "Not only will I be able to find out blackmail before it happens I will also know whose butt to kick and who to keep away from Luffy!"

At Shanks words Marco and Ace shared a look. They suddenly felt very sorry for Blackbeard through they would make sure that they had front row seats when Blackbeard finally met Shanks.

**The End.**

**I hope this one shot is alright and not too confusing, honestly it sounded better in my head. Hope you enjoyed it though : )**


End file.
